Raid DPR , They Can't Stop Us !
by BDGjarvoo
Summary: Bagaimana kalau rancangan UU KUHP disahkan di Konoha ?


Indonesia sedang berada di kekacauan, Para mahasiswa seluruh indonesia menggelar aksi demo di depan gedung DPR. Mungkin karena efek para anggota DPR merevisi rancangan UU KUHP, sontak publik Indonesia dibuat kaget karena isi pasal-pasal itu dinilai bermasalah dan kontroversial.

Salah satunya Pasal RUU KUHP soal korupsi dinilai "memanjakan para koruptor" para pembaca bisa mencari tahu isi pasal tersebut di Sosial media atau google.

Lalu terhadap gelandangan mereka bisa didenda 1 juta, kasihan amat ya udah hidup luntang lantung, gak ada duid alias miskin masa di denda, duid dari mana ?.

Kemudian jika kita memiliki hewan unggas masuk ke kebun dan makan di kebun orang lain kita juga bakal di denda 10 juta, wtf ?, apa yang dipikirkan para pembuat Undang-undang ini, kalian memang benar-benar goblok.

Saya pikir ini adalah alasan kenapa UU KUHP menjadi kontoversial yaitu pasal tentang penghinaan presiden dan pengkritik pemerintahan yaitu bisa di bui selama 1-3 tahun penjara, sepertinya pemerintahan kita anti kritik, bukankah negara indonesia adalah negara demokrasi ?, entahlah saya memang tidak mengerti soal politik, tetapi jika UU-KUHP ini disahkan oleh presiden, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Negara Indonesia ?.

Sementara para DPR sibuk dengan kursi empuk nya yang nyaman dan perut mereka yang kenyang, Para Mahasiswa sedang berjuang memperjuangkan hak rakyat, Para Mahasiswa yang sedang menyadarkan pemerintah yang saat ini sedang tuli tidak mau mendengar aspirasi rakyat. Para Mahasiswa seluruh indonesia sedang melawan hari ini, melawan keadilan yang ditinggalkan. HIDUP MAHASISWA !.

Raid Gedung DPR !. They Can't Stop Us All

  
  


Summary : Bagaimana kalau rancangan UU KUHP akan disahkan di Konoha ?.  
  


RATE : T

Warning : AU,OOC, Typos, and many more

Based On True Events

Saya menulis fic ini dari berbagai informasi di media sosial

Enjoy the fic !

'

'

'

'

  
  


Pagi ini Para Mahasiswa berkumpul di kawasan DPR Konoha menggelar aksi demo menolak rancangan UU KUHP Yang disahkan oleh Danzo Shimura ketua DPR Konoha, sehingga para polisi Konoha segera mengamankan Gedung DPR sebelum dikepung oleh para Mahasiswa.

Terlihat suasana semakin memanas para Mahasiswa mencoba merangsak masuk dengan memanjat pagar dan mencoba merobohkan pagar gedung DPR Konoha. Terlihat mereka terus berupaya memasuki gedung DPR dan para kepolisian mengantisipasi agar tidak terjadi ricuh antara mahasiswa dan petugas disana.

Ribuan Mahasiswa tersebut melempar benda yang ada disekitarnya ke depan polisi yang berjaga di depan Pagar gedung DPR, mulai dari batu,botol, hingga pot tanaman semua dilempar, dan akhirnya Polisi membubarkan para mahasiswa dengan menembakan Water Canon ke arah Mahasiswa tersebut, dengan terpaksa mereka di pukul mundur.

"Anjir tuh polisi rese bener dah, badan gua basah semua" Ucap Deidara yang badan nya sudah basah, karena di siram air oleh para Polisi.

"Yaudah, mending kita nyari tempat ngopi dulu, terus kita lanjut lagi" Gumam Sasori temen sekampus Kotetsu, akhirnya mereka menemukan Warung di sisi jalan.

"Bang Kopi nya 2 " ucap Deidara ke abang warung tersebut.

"Oke, kopi hitam ya ?" abang warung tersebut langsung memasak air, kemudian menyeduh kopi hitam buat mereka berdua.

"Nih, silahkan ! Habis ikutan demo ya, nak ?" tanya abang warung tersebut, sembari meletakann cangkir kopi, dan bertanya tentang demo mahasiswa.

"Iya bang, kami lagi rehat sebentar, nanti kita kumpul lagi, buat ngelanjutin tuntutan kita" Jawab Sasori, sementara Deidara langsung meminum kopi tersebut, mungkin lagi haus ya.

Sembari membereskan warungnya abang warung tersebut memperhatikan kedua mahasiswa tersebut, mereka terlihat lelah, wajarlah berdiri di bawah terik matahari, bergerak ke sana sini, berteriak kencang dengan penuh semangat khas pemuda, pastilah menguras tenaga, belum lagi resiko bergesekan dengan aparat negara, karena di kondisi itu apapun boleh jadi terjadi. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk nyawa melayang.

Mereka pasti sangat paham resiko itu, karena sejarah merekam jejak pergerakan mahasiswa dalam menggedor nurani penguasa, bahwa tidak mungkin tujuan tercapai jika hanya duduk manis di kampus saja. Mahasiswa, pemuda, cikal bakal pemimpin masa depan. Mereka tempuh resiko apapun itu.

"Bang, berapa kopinya ni ?" Ucapan Sasori, membangunkan lamunan abang warung.

"Kopinya gratis Nak" Jawab abang warung singkat, dengan senyuman bangga.

"Serius Bang ?" Ucap Sasori tak percaya.

"Iya, abang justru berterima kasih pada kalian, sudah mampir ke warung abang." Ucap abang warung sambil menatap kedua mahasiswa tersebut.

"Makasih banyak bang !, kami akan melanjutkan tuntutan kami, tolong doanya" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Hati-hati Nak !" Ucap singkat abang warung terssebut.

Kemudian Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aksinya di gedung DPR Konoha, di jalan mereka bertemu teman-teman kampus yang lain.

"Darimana lu pada ?" Tanya Nagato, salah satu teman Deidara dan Sasori.

"Rehat bentar, yuk lanjut lagi" Ucap Sasori.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore, itu tanda waktu pulang untuk para siswa menengah atas, tetapi para siswa ini tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Semuanya udah ngumpul neh, Sasuke terus yang kita lawan siapa" Ucap Uzumaki Naruto siswa Konoha high school.

"Kita harus bantuin para Mahasiswa buat masuk ke gedung DPR" Ucap Sasuke ke arah kerumunan siswa yang dia dan kawan-kawan nya kumpulin.

"Gua kira lawan sekolah si Gaara, yaudah kita berangkat sekarang" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat sambil bawa bongkahan kayu segede gaban.

"Oy Sasuke kita ke situ naik apaan, masa jalan kaki ?" Tanya temannya Kiba yang gak setuju jalan kaki, soalnya tuh gedung DPR jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Itumah gampang, kita berhentiin aja tuh mobil di sisi jalan, Ayo berangkat !" Ucap Sasuke diikuti puluhan siswa lainnya.

  
  


Sementara itu para Mahasiswa mulai kewalahan karena aksi mereka deadlock karena penjagaan ketat dan keberingasan polisi, sudah banyak mahasiswa yang tumbang.

"Njir cape gua, nih polisi rese banget sih, tinggal bukan gerbang kan udah beres" Ucap salah satu Mahasiswa yang kecapean, karena aksi dorong-mendorong dengan kepolisian.

"Lu cape doang Nagato, tuh liat Kisame ama Kakuzu, dilempar Gas air mata" Ucap Itachi sambil memperlihatkan kedua temannya yang udah tergeletak di jalan.

"Kayaknya kita gak bisa masuk nih" Ucap Itachi udah putus asa karena, bingung caranya masuk ke gedung DPR, tetapi tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka, terdapat puluhan ribu Siswa berseragam sekolah, hampir semuanya menggendong tas punggung sekolah. Para Mahasiswa heran. Terutama Itachi dan Nagato.

"Hei Adik-adik mau kemana ?" tanya Itachi teriak kepada para siswa ini. Dengan enteng salah seorang murid Berambut kuning yaitu Uzumaki Naruto bilang "Sekarang kakak mundur dulu, kami yang maju. Kakak yang orasi, Kami yang eksekusi." Itachi dan Nagato pun cengo mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, sementara Kakuzu dan Kisame yang tadi tergeletak tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari bersama para Siswa Konoha High School diikuti oleh Mahasiswa yang lain.

"Ayo Chi, kesempatan nih " Teriak Nagato sambil menarik Itachi.

Mereka bergerak teratur, taktis. Luar biasanya, seperti tanpa komando. Tanpa pemimpin. Hanya saling teriak di antara mereka, ini menunjukkan kerja tim yang luar biasa. Sampai sekarang, orang tak tau yang mana pemimpinnya, koordinatornya sehingga polisi sulit menundukkan mereka. Beda dengan kakak-kakaknya yang terlihat ada pemimpin.

Mereka maju ke hadapan polisi bukan saja dengan berani, tapi dengan riang. Jauh dari panik, dengan peralatan unik berupa sapu lidi dan batangan kayu, mereka mengintimidasi polisi. Tak lama barisan polisi itu panik, tercerai berai, dan dengan ringan mereka membajak kendaraan polisi, menggiringnya ke barisan mahasiswa, lalu rame-rame berfoto dengannya.

"Hahaha, sialan nih para bocah malah ngebajak mobil polisi" Ucap Sasori sambil mengabadikan momen pembajakan mobil polisi dengan Handphone nya.

Entah darimana kebiasaaan mereka menanggkal serangan polisi, tapi jelass mereka tau apa yang mereka lakukan, memancing polisi menembakkan gas air mata, dan dengan refleks melemparnya balik ke arah polisi. Semprotan air mereka sambut seperti pesta.

" Gua mau air, Gua mau air ! sini tambah !" Teriak pemuda bertato di pipi nya Inuzuka Kiba dan teman-temannya kepada polisi.

Setelag beberapa lama polisi kehabisan air dan amunisi, giliran mereka menyerang. Polisi mundur, Komandan Polisi, Kapten Shikaku pun berbicara di airphone minta damai.

"Akhirnya minta damai tuh polisi,salut gua sama para pelajar" Ucap Nagato kepada teman kampusnya yang memujii aksi para pelajar Konoha High School memukul mundur para aparat yang dirasuki roh-roh jahat beringas terhadap peserta aksi demo.

Setelah beberapa menit berunding dengan Komanda polisi, akhirnya para Mahasiswa pun di ijinkan masuk ke dalam gedung DPR untuk berunding tentang masalah UU KUHP, dengan catatan tidak ada lagi gesekan antara pesrta aksi demo dengan kepolisian.

Para Siswa Konoha High School pun disambut bagai pahlawan di tengah kerumunan Mahasiswa, ada yang menyalami mereka, atu sekedar mengajak berfoto, para Mahasiswa mengapresiasi aksi mereka.

"Hari terbaik dalam hidup gua" Ucap Naruto.

"Minum air dulu boy, tadi cape kan habis rusuh sama polisi" Ucap Nagato sambil melempar botor air ke arah Naruto.

"Makasih kak !" Ucap Naruto.

"Justu kakak berterima kasih pada kalian, kalau kalian gak datang, mungkin kita gak akan masuk ke gedung DPR" Nagato tersenyum ke arah Siswa Konoha High School.

Dengan pikiran lepas mereka melihat dunia tak banyak batasan untuk melakukan aksi. 'Against the odds'. Mereka menerobos berbagai ketidakmungkinan. Mereka bergerak efektif, taktis, dan mengagumkan tanpa sokongan dana dan fasilitas dari siapapun.

Kadang kita perlu belajar dari mereka yang kita tak anggap penting.

THE END

  
  


Tapi kalian semua tau Indonesia hari ini tengah dalam masa masa yang kelam, setelah ditinggal oleh B.J Habibie, lalu kemudian kebakaran hutan yang melanda daerah kalimantan dan sumatera, isu isu hoax yang sedang beredar dan dan Anggota dewan perwakilan rakyat disuruh bekerja, malah bekerja ngawur, iya indonesia sedang berada di keadaan yang kelam, tetapi saya selaku author atau penulis cerita ini selalu melirik sisi positifnya, mungkin dengan kejadian ini bangsa Indonesia tersadar, bahwa kita harus bersama jangan ada lagi perbedaan yang mengancam NKRI. Ya kita sedang berada di kegelapan, tetapi tak ada yang muncul setelah kegelapan selain cahaya, tak ada yang muncul selain kesedihann selain kebahagiaan

Lekas Sembuh Indonesiaku !

  
  


  
  



End file.
